


The Claw Machine

by Professional_Zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Arcades, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dean, M/M, Oneshot, claw machines, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Zombie/pseuds/Professional_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly go wrong with taking An Angel to an Arcade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claw Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This a oneshot that I done on my [Tumblr ](http://professionalzombie.tumblr.com). Enjoy

Dean like getting out of the bunker. if it was going on a hunt or getting something to eat, Dean didn’t care, he just likes going out. So when Sam and Cas were both on board with going out, Dean was excited. Dean, at first, just wanted to go to a bar and have a couple of drinks.

That was before Dean saw an Arcade. An Arcade could be the best thing to do for tonight. They could have a little fun by getting tickets and winning prizes. What could be so bad about playing at the Arcade?

They heard the game music as they entered the arcade. Sam had an annoyed look on his face as Dean went over to the token machine.

“Are you serious,” Sam said.

“Damn straight,” Dean said, “Go play,”

Dean put a twenty in the machine and a hundred tokens came out. He scooped them up and put it to Sam’s hand. Dean had his shit eating grin on his face as he placed the tokens in his brother’s hands. Despite being annoyed, Sam took the tokens and walked away from Dean.

Dean smiled as Sam walked away. It reminded him of when they were little and their Dad would drop them off at the Arcade with a twenty. They would play games all day.

Dean put another twenty in the token machine when he saw his boyfriend’s confused face. Dean forgot that Cas, his Angel boyfriend, didn’t know what an Arcade was.

“Cas,” Dean said. Cas looked at him with his confused blue eyes.

“What is this place?” Cas asked. “Why is there children running around?”

“We are at an Arcade, Cas. This is where kids come in and play games. You take some tokens, put in in the machine and play the game,” Dean said.

The tokens came out the dispenser. Dean grabbed the tokens and placed them in Cas’ hands. Dean found Cas’ confused expression, as the tokens went into his hands, adorable.

“Just go to one of the machines and put in the tokens,” Dean said. “you are going to be fine,”

Cas nodded his head. Cas walked away from Dean and disappeared into the crowd of kids. Dean didn’t worry about Cas because Cas couldn’t get into much trouble. Nothing could go wrong with an Angel of The Lord in an Arcade. Right?

* * *

Wrong.

Something could go wrong with an Angel in an Arcade.

Dean was playing a game and beating the high score when Sam came running towards him. Sam’s eyes were wide and in shocked. _Could there be trouble during our day off?_ thought Dean.

“Dude, You need to see this,” Sam said.

“What, is it a monster?” Dean asked.

“No, It’s Cas,”

What could happen to Cas? Dean stopped playing the game and followed Sam. Dean’s heart was beating faster and faster as he followed his brother to Cas’ location. Was Cas hurt? _Why did I leave him alone?_ thought Dean.

Sam stopped in front of a big crowd. Dean looked across the crowd to find Castiel playing with the claw machine. Dean was confused now. Cas wasn’t in any danger. He was just playing the claw machine.

“This is what I had to see,” Dean said. “Cas playing the claw machine”.

“No,” Sam said. “He’s winning everything,”

“That’s impossible. They’re are rigged. You’re not supposed to win,”

“Well, your Angel Boyfriend is winning,”

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s comment. There is no way that Cas is winning everything. Even if he is an angel, there’s no way he can …. oh. He’s an Angel. Of course, An Angel of the Lord can beat the claw machine.

Dean moved through the crowd of kids and adults to get to his boyfriend. Cas was too busy watching the metal claw picked up another small teddy bear to noticed. Cas gave Dean a little smile as he saw Dean coming from the crowd.

“Cas, you won a lot of bears,” Dean said.

“I did what you said,” Cas said. “I went to a machine and gave it my tokens,”

“Okay. Well, maybe after you finished winning all the bears, we should get rid of them,”

“No,” Cas growled.

Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he got a little scared of how Cas went from “his clueless boyfriend” to “I’m an Angel of The Lord and I’m not afraid to smite you”.

“Why, Cas?”

“Because they are for you,”

“What?” Dean said. He was surprised. It wasn’t his birthday and Dean doesn’t think he would like a room full of bears.

“It is accustomed in a relationship for one person to give the other gifts. These bears are my gifts,”

Dean was speechless. He was about to tell Cas that he doesn’t have to give his gifts or that bears aren’t his thing, but how those blue eyes look so determined as Cas put in another token and continued to win more bears. Dean couldn’t ruin his boyfriend’s fun.

Dean grabbed Cas’ face. Dean smashed his lips onto Cas’. Cas did say that it’s accustomed to give one person in a relationship a gift to the other, so this was Dean’s gift. Dean pulled away, still feeling Cas’ breath on his lips. Cas’ lips twitched upwards as Dean looked at him.

“Sam, get some bags!” Dean said. “We have some packing to do,”


End file.
